


Alice's Return to Wonderland

by paigevlindsay



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigevlindsay/pseuds/paigevlindsay
Summary: After leaving Wonderland for the second time, Alice's life took a turn for the worst. Having nowhere left to go, she returns to the one place she knows she will be welcomed. But will she be welcomed by all?





	1. Warm Welcome

She had made the decision and now she was going to stick by it. The idea of returning and staying in Wonderland was positively impossible and that was what made it so utterly delightful. Her parents were gone. Their passing came quickly, after a coach accident. Alice was sorrowful, dreadfully so. But with the threat of her overbearing Aunt looming over her, she had no other choice, she had to go home.

She stood before the looking glass, suitcase in hand. Alice had never travelled to Wonderland this way before, she had always seemed to fall into it one way or another. But this time, she wished to go on purpose, and to never return. She looked at her reflection and furrowed her brow. She had grown since her last visit to Wonderland. She was now a woman and possessed all of the features that came along with such a transition. She stared in awe as the reflective glass became liquid almost, becoming malleable before her very eyes. She reached out her hand, to touch the strange substance and found it sucking her in. She took a deep breath, steadying herself, before reaching out a booted foot and plunging into the unknown.

Hatter sat with the March Hare at tea in the early morning of a fine, mid year day. They had been having a splendid time, talking over affairs and joking as was usual of their time together. Suddenly, he felt a strange feeling come over him. He pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve and held it up to his face.  
“Hatter, what is the matter?” The Hare asked, looking upon his friend in worry.  
“It’s just I-I I’ve come over all funny all of a sudden.” He chuckled in a light manner, trying to cover the fact that he really did not feel like himself.  
“Tea, tea is what shall sort it, and cake!” He blurted out after a moment. The Hare poured the Hatter some tea and sliced him a wedge of cake, before sitting back and watching his friend ponder in deep thought. Hatter could not quite describe what it was that he felt, but it was warm, no hot, hot in a kind of searing way. And he felt a longing, he was not sure for what, or whom, but it was an emotion that he had not felt for a very long time. 

Alice marveled at the colours and the aromas of Wonderland. Everything was bright and alive, especially in comparison to London. She watched as butterflies swarmed past and marvelled at the distant crash of the shore. She had been away too long. She wandered along the cobbled pathway, glad that she had worn the clunky, yet dependable boots that her mother always hated. She was here now, and that was half of the battle. The other half was finding her way to friends, to begin her life afresh. The further she walked the closer she came to the shore that she had heard upon arriving. She was reassured by this, knowing that she may find at least one ally there.

The Mock Turtle was busy chopping onions for his soup. The sun was high in the sky and he huffed and puffed at himself as he felt his knife slip from his flipper, lubricated with perspiration. He became anxious as he heard a rustling come from the country path. He had not invited the March Hare around today and apart from his visits, the Mock Turtle was left alone, and that was the way he liked it. 

Alice wandered further down the country road until she smelt the salt of the sea mixed with the sharp odour of freshly chopped onions. It took Alice a short while to realise what the chopping of onions meant. However, suddenly, her mind clicked and she thought to herself joyously: Of course, it is the Mock Turtle who lives by the sea! She had never tasted a soup quite like his in all of her time outside of Wonderland. She followed the scent, attempting to find her friend from so long ago. She walked for a long while until she came across him. His shell was more brown and worn than she had remembered and his skin was slightly more wrinkled, but Alice knew, that this was the Mock Turtle.

Turtle looked up when he saw the stranger approach him. He remained silent as he stared at her. She was a girl, he could tell that much. She was wearing a tweed dress, with a matching hat and he noticed that he could see her visible petticoat and felt himself blush.  
“Hello Turtle, do you remember me?” The girl asked, her voice ringing out like the clearest bell in Wonderland, hung in the town square. The Mock Turtle felt himself come over with embarrassment as he looked up at this girl that he was positive he had never seen in all of his life.  
“Turtle, it is me, Alice.” She said to him slowly, worry and panic creeping to her face. The Turtle felt his face light up with realisation.  
“Of course it is you, my dear! It has just been so long and you have grown so. Please, sit, I’m making a fresh batch of soup.” He patted the log next to him.

Alice had been slightly worried when the Mock Turtle did not remember her, but she soon perked up as he engaged her in conversation.  
“So, why have you returned, my dear? After so long.” Alice wondered if she should tell the Turtle everything and have him judge her as he will. She decided that no, they were not quite well acquainted for such a gesture.  
“I am here to live.” She stated, her tone light and excited.  
“Oh I am glad! You have been gone for too long.” He assured her, before pouring her a bowl of soup.  
“Do you know, I have never tasted a soup as flavourful as yours elsewhere in my travels.” She complimented him, slurping the soup.  
“You are kind, my dear. My soup is my pride and joy. One of the only things I have passed on to my children.” Alice wondered where the Mock Turtle’s wife was, where his children were. However, she found herself sinking into a kind of melancholy as she pondered on the idea.  
“Now tell me, where are you headed? I am sure that you have not come to stay with me.” He asked her. She wondered for a moment, where was she headed? But she knew, the minute that she pondered on this question she knew who she wished to see more than anyone.  
“You wouldn’t happen to know the whereabouts of the Hatter, would you?” She asked, in a small voice. The Turtle chuckled, knowing her answer before she had even said it.  
“Of course, my Dear. Head into town, it is down the path you were on and ask someone there, they will be able to take you to the Hatter.” Alice stood, picking up her things.  
“Thank you, thank you very much.” She thanked him, and promised him that she would be back, before heading off down the road that she had been walking on.

Her feet became tired and the sun had began to set by the time she saw a single soul. She knew Wonderland was a large, expansive place. But she did not remember the Mock Turtle living so far away from town. However, when she saw the strange creature, one that was so Wonderland-esque, it fled before she could ask it a single question. 

Alice was beginning to lose hope. She had thought coming to Wonderland was a marvelous idea. But now, cold and alone, she wondered if she should have simply stayed in her own world and bitten her tongue with her Aunt. However, as soon as the thought had entered her mind, she placed herself, she was near the White Queen’s castle. Alice could not believe her luck. However, she had not eaten nor drunk since she had been with the Mock Turtle so by the time she reached the castle, she collapsed, watching the darkened sky became darker still as her eyes fell closed.

It was a knight that found her.  
“Your Majesty, there is a girl, fainted at the gates!” The guard huffed and puffed as he ran into the dining hall.  
“A girl?” The White Queen asked. She wondered what girl could possibly be coming to see her, unless…  
“Bring her in, at once!” She called to the man, watching him scurry away. She soon decided that she should have followed, so she began running elegantly down the halls. Surely it could not be Alice. She had been gone for years and when she left she had made it very clear that she would not be returning. 

When they reached her, Mirana gasped audibly. It was her, Alice. However, she was not a girl anymore, she was a woman, from what the Queen could see. A young woman but a woman nonetheless.  
“Quickly, quickly! Bring her in!” She cried, her mind racing a hundred miles a minute.  
“Get the ladies to put her in the finest guest room!” She called as she ran along behind them. She simply could not believe it: Alice had returned to Wonderland.

Alice awoke to the soft haze of the morning sun. However, she was not still out on the street. Now, she laid in a plush room, with a comfortable bed, covered by a warm quilt. She couldn’t understand it. The last thing she could remember was collapsing at the gates of the White Queen’s castle. Alice soon realized where she was and felt a wave of embarrassment course through her. 

She attempted to stand, however found this rather difficult. She was dressed in a white night dress and her hair had been brushed. She felt a little uncomfortable with the fact that she had been unconscious whilst this pampering had taken place. But she was grateful to be out of the cold nevertheless. 

The Queen had been alerted to Alice’s state and went to her right away. She was unsure why the girl had returned to Wonderland but she was glad that she had. She found Alice sat at the edge of her bed, looking down at her hands.  
“Alice!” The Queen called to her. She watched as Alice’s head snapped up and a faint smile graced her face.  
“I must thank you for your kindness, for bringing me out of the cold.” The Queen felt the same warm affection she had remembered for Alice and took her hands in her gloves.  
“Of course. You are always welcome here.” Mirana had arranged clothes for Alice, which she left for her to change into. 

The weight of Alice’s decision was bearing down on her now. She had left her home to return to this place that she was unsure if she belonged in. Where would she work? Where would she live? These were all things that Alice had not thought about before making the jump. And they were the same things that made her very distressed now. The dress she had been provided was tremendously similar to the dress she had worn the first time she was in Wonderland. It was sky blue, without the tight fitted corset she had been used to and a little shorter than she had been used to, grazing the backs of her calves. But, as she span, she felt very comfortable in the dress. 

Alice was a vision when she met the Queen for breakfast. Her skin glowed and the journey from the day before did not show.  
“So, Alice. Might I ask what brings you back to us in Wonderland?” The Queen asked over breakfast.  
“My world was not so suited anymore.” Alice replied simply. The Queen understood that the girl was not very comfortable with the subject, so she changed it rather quickly.  
“Well, things have changed an awful lot since you have been gone.” Alice was very happy to sit and listen to the Queen chatter on about how alliances had been created and treaties had been singed and the peace that had been restored in Wonderland. 

Alice knew that she could not let the Queen dominate the conversation for much longer, so when she asked a question about her family, Alice replied:  
“I became fascinated by science and intended to pursue a career in Biology. I was almost married, but it all fell through at the last minute and now I find myself here.” She smiled, the marriage had been called off by her request but she did not want the Queen to know that.  
“Oh everyone will be so excited to see you!” The Queen smiled. However, there was one person’s reaction that Mirana was very unsure about indeed. 

The Hatter heard the news over morning tea. The March Hare had scuffled in, breathing heavily.  
“You shall never believe what I have just heard from one of the Queen’s Guard.” The Hatter pressed him to share his news.  
“Alice has returned!” Everything stopped. Tarrant could not hear the March Hare’s voice, he could not smell the aroma of his tea, everything simply stopped. 

It took Tarrant a few moments to regain his consciousness and the first thing he felt was that strange longing sensation that he had felt the day before. But Alice could not be the subject of these affections, he hated Alice and vowed to never forgive her for the way she left.  
“I am going to work.” Tarrant stood abruptly and the March Hare let him go, knowing perhaps he shouldn’t have told the Hatter so soon. 

The Hatter remained in his shop for three days and three nights. The Hare now knew that he should not have told Tarrant so soon. He had gone into panic mode.

Alice, on the other hand, was rather content within her first few days back in Wonderland. She had tea with the Queen and greeted many of her old friends, including the Dodo, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee and even the Caterpillar Absolem had made an appearance to see if Alice’s return had been fiction or fact. He found her very real and looking very well.

However, the one person that Alice longed to see was nowhere in sight. The Hatter had made no effort to see Alice and she had noticed. She did not worry until one evening, the March Hare joined Mirana and Alice for dinner and he stayed behind to speak to the Queen about “special business” as he called it. Alice could not help but think that this “business” was concerning Hatter and she wished to know what was wrong. So, although she knew she shouldn’t, she eavesdropped on the March Hare and Mirana’s conversation.  
“He has not left the shop in days. I know I shouldn’t have told him so soon!” The Hare’s voice showed that he was in a great amount of distress.  
“Do not blame yourself. We knew that he would not react kindly to Alice’s return.” Alice gasped and placed a hand over her mouth when she heard the Queen.  
“He was heartbroken when she left. I suppose the wound simply hasn’t healed.” The Hare responded. Alice could not take this any longer. She had no idea that Hatter had such negative feelings towards her. She had a right mind to leave Wonderland all together. But no, she could not go back to the human world, there would be too many questions. Sleep, that was what would help this situation. So, Alice prepared herself for bed and forced herself into slumber. 

The next morning, convinced that she would not think of the Hatter, Alice decided to go and pick berries. This had been an activity she had been highly recommended but had never had the time to do whilst in Wonderland. So now, as the sun rose, she dressed herself and collected her basket.

The berry fields were not far from the Queen’s castle and Alice rather enjoyed the walk. However, once she reached the berry trail, she realised she should not have worn her white dress. The hem was already stained by mud and she was sure that the berries would stain the fabric. She would repay the Queen and make herself a new dress. 

There was nobody on the berry trail so early and Alice found peace of mind in the solitude. She had been given very little alone time in the human world that her solitude now was a great luxury. She walked slowly, rustling for berries and placing those that she found in the basket. She found that her basket began to fill up soon enough and she smiled, feeling contented, even if she wore a stained dress. 

The Hatter had attempted to work for days. He had locked himself in his shop and forced himself to be creative, to take his mind off of a certain young lady. However, forcing himself to be creative appeared to have the opposite effect on Hatter. He did not design a single hat while he forced himself into solitary confinement. Come on, Tarrant. You are the Royal Hatter! He kept telling himself time and time again. However it didn’t matter how many times he flattered himself, he could not design a hat. He had woken early, in hopes of designing a hat. Tarrant even sat himself by the window, in hopes that inspiration would come. It did not. Wonderland seemed a very boring place to Hatter, that was until he saw her.

Her hair was loose and she carried a basket in her hands. Her white dress was stained blood red in the bodice and mud brown at the hem. She wandered, whimsically along the cobbled street. Her hand delving into the basket and placing a berry into her mouth.  
“Alice.” Her name tasted sweet, like tea cakes in his mouth. He had not seen her in so long and his memory had done her no justice. He couldn’t help smiling as he watched her wander off, back towards the Queen’s castle.

Hatter no longer understood how he felt. Perhaps he remembered the circumstances of her leaving wrongly. But he was sure that she had chosen her human life over her life with him in wonderland. But was there a life with him to begin with? Tarrant had always seen Alice as the subject of his affections, but she had never indicated any reciprocation. Perhaps she wasn’t waiting for him, perhaps she was very happy with the company she kept now that she had returned to Wonderland, he dearly hoped not. You fool! One glimpse of her and you are smitten. You utter fool! Tarrant scorned himself. No matter what he felt, or what he thought he should feel, Hatter decided that his lock in should end and that he should meet with Alice on polite terms, it was the least she deserved.


	2. Afternoon Tea

On his way home from the palace, for luncheon, Thackery stopped at the Hatter's shop, to check on his friend. However, when he tried to enter, the establishment was closed. This caused the Hare a great deal of concern, so he diverted his travels to go to Tarrant's house to see if everything was alright.

The Hatter had been preparing himself since he saw Alice that morning. He had washed and trimmed his hair, powdered his skin and perfumed his body. He would not usually do such things but he found himself needing to do them for Alice. He was surprised to have Thackery knocking at his door. However, he happily invited his friend in.  
"I see you are quite changed." The March Hare noted.  
"Yes, I am going to have afternoon tea with Alice." Thackery was shocked at his friend's change of heart. However, he would not question it, not wanting to tempt fate.  
"Very good. I am sure she looks forward to it."  
"I do hope so, for I am looking forward to it very much." Truth be told, Hatter was terrified. He had stared at the confirmation of tea with Alice from the Queen for many minutes when it had arrived. He was unsure still if he wanted to see her or speak with her, but there was only one way to find out.

Alice had been told about her afternoon tea engagement whilst she was bleaching her dress, which she had changed out of into a deep brown outfit.  
"Oh my dear, I insist that the women here do such things." Mirana had cried out when she had seen alice slaving over her lemon juice and boiling water.  
"Oh it is not problem. I am not afraid of a little work." Alice smiled back at Mirana.  
"Very well. I have come to tell you that the Hatter shall be joining us for afternoon tea today." She announced and Alice felt herself go stiff.  
"Are you quite alright?" Mirana asked her.  
"Yes, yes positively so." She whispered, still remaining still.  
"There is no need to be nervous, my dear. I have had a dress picked out and ready and the Hatter shall be so delighted to see you." Alice knew that this was not true. Mirana had said herself that Hatter had been heartbroken by Alice. Why would he be delighted to see the person that broke his heart? It was all too impossible.  
"I shall change once I have finished my dress." Alice nodded and smiled, trying to convince Mirana of her well-being.  
"Very well. I shall see you then." And she waltzed away in the airy way she always did.

Alice was unsure whether it was the natural bleach affecting her head, but she felt rather dizzy after the Queen left. So she decided to take a seat. She had been gone from Wonderland for so long that Alice feared she would not be the impossibly imaginative, silly girl she was when the Hatter had last seen her. She was sure that part of that remained. But she was also certain that with time, she had grown up and let some of those childish ways go.

The Queen knew that she should not be there for Alice's tea with the Hatter, so she arranged to meet with the March Hare on "urgent business" in order to leave them alone. Alice received this news via a note left next to her dress on her bed.

Terribly sorry, Alice, but I won't be able to make it to afternoon tea today, Queen business and all the like. But do have a good time without me.

Mirana.

Alice huffed out a sigh. With the Queen there, she would not be forced to come up with conversation. But now with just her and the Hatter she felt her nerves bubble up into her throat.

The dress was rather beautiful. That was one lovely thing about all of this. Made of a light mint, it fell just above her ankles, just the way she liked it. Alice wondered how the Queen had so many dresses that were just her taste to lend to her, but pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

The Hatter's legs shook all the way to the palace. He brought a pouch of his favourite tea, grown and aged by himself nonetheless. He was escorted to the garden, there was a beautiful table set out in the corner, by the white roses. Hatter took his seat and placed his tea in the pot to brew. His hands shook as he adjusted his hat. He had dressed in his deep purple suit, wanting to look his best. The green of his bowtie matched his eyes rather perfectly. He sat perfectly still whilst waiting for Alice, not wanting to put a hair out of place.

Alice tied the laces of her boots tight, feeling a tightness in her chest also. She smoothed her hair and pulled at the waistband of her dress. Her feet were heavy as she made her way out into the garden, her hands twitched and her breath was quick.

She saw him before he saw her. She hid behind the square bush and peered her head around, before jumping back. He was just as she remembered him. Large orange bushy hair with an exquisite hat, as per usual. A charming bowtie and a terrified look on his face to match. Wait, no that didn't seem right. Alice looked again. Yes, the Hatter looked absolutely terrified. This made her nerves dampen a little. Perhaps if he was scared as well they might be as bad as each other. So, she took a step out into the garden, head held high.

When he saw her, Hatter stood and took off his hat, clutching it to his chest. It was impossible, her being here. She should have stayed in her world, where she belonged. But she hadn't. Alice had returned and Hatter couldn't quite fathom why.  
"Hello, Hatter." Her voice was as clear as a bell. Hatter was taken aback, his eyes on her lips, so infatuated that he had to rip himself away.  
"Alice, it is so wonderful to see you again." He replied, his voice far too excited.

Alice smiled at Hatter, sitting on the right corner of his head chair. The silence hung in the air for a short while.  
"The Queen sent her apologies, for not being here." Alice began.  
"I am rather shocked that even you are here, Alice." Hatter blurted out before thinking. Alice looked up from her hands in that moment.  
"I am not sure what you mean." She replied, shaking her head.  
"Well, it is rather impossible that you have returned." He explained.  
"I could not remain in my world any longer." Alice whispered and Hatter understood.  
"I understand." He comforted her, smiling in a way he hadn't since she had left.

Alice had not seen such a smile since she had been in the human world. It was a sight for sore eyes.  
"Should I pour the tea?" Hatter asked, reaching for the pot.  
"No, I shall pour it today." Alice brushed her hand over his to take the pot from him. Hatter was taken aback. Alice had never offered to pour the tea before, but Alice was now a woman, in every sense of the word. Her touch sent a shiver down his spine and the look of her staring mischievously at him with those large brown doe eyes rendered him useless as he agreed for her to pour his tea.

Alice poured the tea elegantly, ensuring not to overfill the cups.  
"Do you still make hats for the Queen?" She asked, sipping on her tea.  
"Yes, and many other people in Wonderland." The Hatter boasted.  
"I am glad. Your hats always were the finest." She muttered to herself but the Hatter heard and felt his cheeks burn as they blushed.  
"And what shall you do now that you have returned to Wonderland, Alice?" Hatter asked.  
"I'm going to be a Doctor." Alice had not made her mind up until the statement left her mouth. The Hatter was very impressed.  
"That is fascinating. So no more quests for you?" He jested.  
"Not unless I am needed." Alice replied.  
"I feel i have done my fair share of questing." She added.  
"That is very true, very true indeed." The Hatter responded.  
"And shall you live with the Queen?" He asked.  
"I do hope not. I should hope for a place of my own." Alice stated, wanting to move out of the Queen's palace and begin work as soon as the Queen saw fit.

The Hatter had found he had run out of things to say.  
"This tea is rather wonderful." Alice admired his blend and the Hatter took this opportunity to tell her about the blend and the process of making it. Alice sat and listened carefully. She loved listening to Hatter babble on about his tea, he was so fascinating once he became passionate about a subject. The way he slurped his tea between frantic sentences made Alice giggle and this caused the Hatter to smile. He had not heard her giggle since she had left.

However, the mood soon dipped when Alice looked at Hatter with large doe eyes.  
"Hatter, I have heard of how sad you were when I left. I am sorry. You must know that I never wanted to leave you." She placed her hand over his and he looked down at the ground.  
"I didn't know anything. You were just gone and never coming back." He remembered out loud.  
"Well, I am back now and I am not going anywhere. We can be friends again." She smiled at him, but he did not look back. Alice wanted to be friends, but Hatter could not deny what he felt for her, the feeling that was much more than friendship, the feeling that had made him so upset when she had left.  
"It will take time." He whispered and Alice smiled.  
"I know. But I am willing to put in the time if you are." She continued to look at him until he finally looked up into her eyes. How could he deny her? It was Alice, his Alice. Even if she was not his completely, she meant the world to Hatter. He nodded, unsure how to articulate his feelings.

Tea time was almost over and Hatter wished he could stay longer with Alice. But he knew it was not proper to do so.  
"Alice. Would you come and have tea with me tomorrow, at my home?" He asked and Alice felt her cheeks warm from the request.  
"Yes, if you shall have me." She smiled.  
"Always." He whispered and once again, it was just Hatter and Alice, it was how it was before. Alice knew that it would take time to win the Hatter's trust back, but she was willing to put in the work for her dearest friend.


	3. Moving

Hatter returned home after his tea with Alice, feeling rather shook up. She had been so different, yet the same and he couldn't put a finger on what it was that had changed, but she still had that softness and that acceptance that he had always admired.

The rest of his day tidying his home. The Hatter was a proud man and he couldn't have Alice seeing his home in disarray. He polished his table, dusted his lanterns, and ensured that his tea set was in the finest of conditions. Alice would have the best.

Alice found herself wandering around the castle after Hatter left. She felt rather deflated, having nothing to do. Her time with Hatter was so lovely that she almost wished that he would have stayed for dinner, but she would see him again tomorrow.

No, Hatter was not the problem. Alice was bored, and this had to be fixed.

During dinner, Alice watched the Queen nibble at this and that and decided that now would be a good time to speak with Mirana.  
"I have stayed too long in your generosity." Alice began.  
"I wish for you to give me an occupation, a job. It would give me a great deal of joy and I would be able to move about of your home." Mirana looked at Alice and saw the face of a bored girl and that would not do.  
"Very well. There is an opening for a town physician. You could live above the practice and work during the day." Mirana proposed.  
"I would like that very much." Alice jumped at the opportunity.  
"Good, I shall see to it that the place is ready for you within a few days."  
"Thank you very much." Alice smiled and felt her appetite return to her.

The Queen was unsure if she wanted Alice to go. She had so enjoyed having her around that the thought of her leaving was a little painful. But, nevertheless, Alice was bored and she would be doing Wonderland a great service. They had spoken so long about Alice's moving that Mirana had never had chance to ask her about her tea with Hatter. However, in light of her positive motivation, Mirana guessed that it had gone rather well.

The March Hare sat with Mirana at tea the next morning and waited for orders from his Queen to begin.  
"Where is Alice? She is here everyday." Mirana huffed.  
"I heard that she was to be having tea with Tarrant today, your majesty." Thackery mentioned and Mirana's head snapped in his direction.  
"Really?" She asked, to which he nodded.  
"On their own?" Once again, the March Hare nodded.  
"And who did you hear this from?" She asked, wondering who was gossiping about Alice.  
"From the Hatter himself, your majesty." Mirana sat back and placed her hands on her lap, pleased.  
"Well, I suppose if she isn't here then we ought to start." She nodded at Thackery, who began pouring the tea.

Hatter handed Alice a tea cake whilst the kettle boiled.  
"Your house is so delightful, Hatter. I have always thought so." Alice smiled up to him and the Hatter found himself blushing a deep shade of plum.  
"Oh that is a compliment indeed, Alice. Thank you." He giggled quietly to himself whilst Alice nibbled on a cake, wearing a buttercream yellow dress to match the cake  
itself.

Once he had poured the tea, Hatter was ready to receive Alice's news.  
"I am moving out of the castle!" She squealed excitedly and Hatter felt that pain in his chest once again.  
"Yo-you're leaving?" He asked, his voice breathless and stuttering. Alice felt the blood run out of her face as she saw Hatter panic.  
"No, no. I'm moving into the physician's house down the street." Alice placed a hand on Hatter's shoulder and smoothed his jacket. She had never seen him like this before and it saddened her to know that her leaving had brought him so much pain.

Alas, Alice was not leaving and Hatter allowed the pace of his breath to slow to the normal rate once again. He felt embarrassed that she had seen him in such distress over her leaving, but at least she knew what kind of effect she had on him. He smiled at the thought of Alice living in the physician's house.  
"Might I ask why you are moving into the physician's house?" Hatter asked, sipping his tea.  
"I am going to be a physician." Alice sat matter of factly and once again, Hatter felt embarrassment wash over him. Of course Alice was going to be a physician. Alice was smart enough to do anything in Wonderland.

They sat and chatted about people in Wonderland and the state of the weather and such things, but by lunch time, Alice knew that she should leave. So, she stood and looked down at Hatter.  
"This has been truly lovely. But I must leave. It shall be time for my lunch with the Queen soon." Hatter stood, so that his face was dangerously close to her's.  
"Of course. Please let me help you move, when you do." He insisted.  
"Yes, of course. I would appreciate your help." Alice looked down at her shoes, feeling her palms become sweaty from standing so close to Hatter.  
"You know I would do anything for you." The Hatter stated casually, but his statement sunk into Alice like honey.  
"And I you." She replied, before turning and leaving, feeling her breath come jagged and laboured, her butterflies residing in her stomach fluttering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this is a shorter chapter. I am still piecing together the plot for this story so it has been a while since I last uploaded. I am sorry, and I am trying to become more frequent in uploading.


	4. Jealousy

When it came to it, Alice had nothing but her suitcase to move. So, Tarrant took that and walked along, one pace behind her. He was glad that she had asked him to help. There was part of him that feared she would not.

But alas, she had and they stood now, in the quaint physicians flat, above the practise, surrounded by covered furniture and a single suitcase.  
"Well, I daresay this shall suit me well." Alice announced and Hatter sighed quietly to himself. She deserved better than this. The paper was peeling off the walls and the carpet was stained in strange places.

Alice rather liked the lived-in feel of the home. She had been used to perfection with her house in England. She was just glad that this was hers. She took the coverings off of the armchairs and the table and chairs and finally the bed.

Tarrant watched her, as she went from room to room, removing the covers off of everything. He chuckled gleefully, until they were both stood in the bedroom, staring down at a rather sad looking single bed.  
"Well, I suppose it could be worse." She stated cheerily and Hatter sighed once again. He would have to see what he could do for her.

Once they had dusted and moved her in, with groceries kindly supplied by the Queen, Hatter and Alice sat down to a pot of tea.  
"I cannot believe that I have actually done this. I have moved her forever." Alice laughed in disbelief and Hatter sipped on his tea.  
"Yes, I must say I was surprised. What are your plans, Alice. Surely you cannot want to be a physician the rest of your life?" He asked and Alice wondered.  
"Well, you know, I would rather like to do that. I would like to travel and see more of Wonderland and make new friends and set up some sort of life for myself. But I believe treating people will be for me a bit like what making hats is for you." She tried to explain it to him and he nodded, not quite understanding how anything could be quite like making hats.

When it came time to say goodbye, Hatter stood, with his hat in his hands and looked up at Alice, a fully independent woman now.  
"Well, I suppose that is it." He said and Alice approached him.  
"Thank you, Hatter. I know I can always rely on you." She kissed him on the cheek and he felt his flesh become hot beneath her lips. He became flustered and laughed as he backed out of her flat.  
"Well yes, of course Alice. You may always rely on me. Goodbye!" He called to her, before watching her close the door.

Hatter was embarrassed. But he didn't think of this long, as he felt his cheek and realised that Alice had kissed him. He smiled, wondering if this might be a common occurrence for them now and dearly hoped that it would be. He wandered back to his home, not thinking much about his whereabouts. When he entered he was struck with how sad Alice's place had seemed. He would have to help her, to spruce things up.

Alice looked out of her window as Hatter left. She had never been in this situation before, stood in a home which she owned, with a profession that she had for herself. She had not learnt surgery whilst training in biology. But she was sure that she could deal with the ailments that Wonderland would come to her with. And if not, she would have to request aid from the Queen.

Alice dusted the shop and checked that she had all that she needed in her cabinets. She worked in non-wonderland treatments. But she was sure that she could learn to administer the weird and wonderful medicines that Wonderland had to offer.

Her first patient was a pregnant woman. Now, Alice had a lot of experience in this department. She had aided her many female cousins through their pregnancies.  
"Please, call me Alice." She insisted from the woman. The lady smiled, liking the looks of this young woman, compared to the lecherous old man who had been her predecessor. She wore a white apron with a blush coloured dress. It was all more inviting than it had been months before.

Alice felt the woman's stomach, as she had been instructed in school and reassured the woman that her child would be healthy.  
"You are near your due date, I would say no more than a month before your child is born." The woman had not realised how soon it would be. Alice gave her an ointment that had done her cousins a world of good and insisted that the woman come back if she felt any discomfort.

Mirana had sourced a physician from another kingdom within Wonderland, to teach Alice of all Wonderland treatments. His name was Atticus and she was rather jealous of Alice when she had seen him, handsome as he was.  
"Hello Alice, I am delighted to be teaching you." Alice thought him to be a handsome man. His hair was a dusty blonde, styled away from his face and he dressed in earth tones, to match his brown eyes.

Mirana left them and wondered if she had made a mistake. She hoped that Atticus would not upset Tarrant in any way, but worried that it most definitely would. There was nothing she could do now, except hope that Tarrant was not feeling in a jealous mood.

Alice enjoyed Atticus enormously. He didn't put her down like the men in her home world had. He knew that she was capable. He taught her how to make an anti-growth serum out of a similar compound to the cake that she had eaten upon her first time in wonderland. She told him about her trials the last time she was in Wonderland and they laughed and Alice decided that she liked this man very much.

Tarrant had heard that the physician's had opened and he thought he should take Alice a lunch for her first day. He brought his tea and made cheese sandwiches. He couldn't wait to see Alice. However, his mood quickly soured when he saw her through the window, with a young man, laughing. She placed her hand on his arm as they laughed and he looked at her in a way that Tarrant was more than familiar with. He could knock, he could interrupt, but he did not see the point. He became filled with envious rage and stomped back to his home.

Alice was so tired after her long day of seeing patients and training with Atticus that she was positively exhausted. However, she wanted to tell Tarrant about her first day, so she pulled on her coat and walked over to his house, which took about half an hour and knocked at his door. She received no reply. She could not disturb him at work, which was where she guessed he was. So, she turned and ventured back home.

Mirana was waiting for her there, when Alice returned home.  
"Oh hello, there you are." Alice explained that she had been the Tarrant's house and found him not at home. Mirana became worried that she might have done wrong with Atticus, but wanted to put it right.  
"I came here to ask you to throw a moving in party, so that we might celebrate your return to Wonderland and your new position." She told Alice, over tea and cakes.  
"Why yes, I rather like the sound of that." She told Mirana.  
"I would get your training with Atticus out of the way first though, I believe he is itching to return to his fiancé." Alice looked up then, he had not mentioned a fiancé. But then, she was unsure why he would, they were not that well acquainted. It was no matter to her. She would merely complete her training and then send Atticus back to his lover.

It was settled. Alice worked harder than she ever had. It seemed that most of Wonderland medicine worked hand in hand with her knowledge of biology. She put the party to the back of her mind, so that she might concentrate on her studies and finish early.

Atticus was incredibly impressed at how quickly Alice was learning. She seemed to have a determination that he had never seen before. He loved his Gertrude, but he couldn't help admiring Alice for both her looks and her abilities.

Everyday Alice would go to Hatter's, to have tea with him, and every day he was not home. She was beginning to think that she had offended him and sighed, hoping dearly that she had not. Hatter was one of her closest friends and past that, he held a little place in her heart that she could not even truly admit to herself, let alone him. She knew that she cared, because this felt a lot like a rejection to her and it hurt.

The invites went out and Hatter looked down at the handwritten note.

I would love to see you at my party, Tarrant, it has been so long since we have seen one another.

Alice.

He felt his heart yearn for her. But no, he could not let himself get hurt again. He had not real sense of how much she cared. So, he decided that he would attend Alice's party, but not alone.

For a while, Tarrant had been pestered by the Hollingers, a hat making family a few villages away, to court their daughter, Melanie. Tarrant had been so hurt by Alice that he had never been able to take them up on their offer. But now, he believed that he might have the perfect opportunity to get them off of his back and gauge how much Alice cared.

Alice was sad to see Atticus go. He had stayed for dinner many of the nights that he had taught her and had relieved her somewhat of her loneliness. She had grown rather fond of the man. So when she saw him, with all of his bags, bidding her goodbye, she sighed and wished him the best, and asked him to invite her to his wedding, which he promised to do.

Once Atticus had left, Alice felt very alone. The Queen had more important business to be concerned with, and Hatter had not called since she had began her work. Although she was sure that she would never regret her decision to return to Wonderland, she had to admit that the beginning was seeming rather lonely.

But, she threw herself into the planning of her party. She got a local lizard in to repaper her walls.  
"Alice, I had no idea that you were back!" He had cried when he had seen her. She had her first month of income to spend, past what she had spent on food, and she was determined to have her home look lovely before the party.

She had the walls done in a cream floral pattern, and her carpet was laid in a forest green thick shag, which she loved to rub her bare toes on. She had picked up a bookcase from a local market on a sunday, along with a few lamps. She set them up and the place was transformed. She sat in her armchair and thought to herself that any young woman would be proud to have some the job the she had.

The day of the party came and Hatter was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea. Melanie Hollinger was a nice enough girl, but he had no real intention of courting her. He would have felt awful, if it was not for the information that she did not really wish to court him either. She had a husband in mind, the baker's son, who she was madly in love with. She was only doing this to please her Father, in hopes that he would agree to her marrying her true love.

Alice had spent the day in her practice, the night before, she had been prepping cakes and finger food for her guests. Mirana had been most gracious in lending Alice her music box, so that they would have music for the party. But, apart from that, Alice was very unprepared.

She rushed upstairs, once she closed the physician's. She had only half an hour before people would begin to come. She washed, pulled her hair away from her face and pulled on a blue dress. It seemed fitting to have some kind of link to her first time in Wonderland. She kept her feet bare and rubbed some sweet rose oil on her wrists and neck. She looked at herself, in the looking glass and deemed herself most presentable. This was a good job, as the first guest was arriving.

Mirana was impressed by how organised Alice was, especially planning it all herself. Mirana was sure she could not have pulled it all off on her own. Alice beamed as people began to trickle in. People brought cake and housewarming gifts and Alice felt truly joyous, until she saw a certain purple hat.

Hatter knew, the minute that they entered the party, that this was a bad idea. He saw Alice's face drop, as she saw him with Melanie. She looked beautiful, as always. But tonight, bare foot, in her blue dress, he was particularly breath taken.

Alice looked down at the woman. Her hair was dark and thick and her eyes were deep and soulful.  
"Alice, this is Melanie Hollinger, the daughter of a hatter a few villages across." Alice shook her hand and greeted the woman. She seemed pleasant enough. But she couldn't help feeling a little heart broken.  
"You are both very welcome." She told them, before turning and walking over Lily, the pregnant woman, who had since given birth to a healthy baby boy.

Alice stood with her new friend for a few minutes, chatting about the new baby, and how it was good for the father to have a night alone with him.  
"Is that Melanie Hollinger with the Hatter?" Lily left out the "Mad" part, knowing that the Hatter was Alice's friend.  
"Yes, I do believe so." She told her and Lily sighed.  
"Well, Mr Hollinger will be a very happy man."  
"How so?" Alice asked.  
"He has been asking Hatter to court his daughter for months." Alice felt her breath hitch in her throat, and that was when Mirana whisked her away.

Mirana had seen Alice looking rather unwell, so took her to the bedroom.  
"Alice, are you quite alright?" She asked and watched as Alice's lower lip trembled.  
"I just feel rather alone, and he brought her tonight, the one that he is courting." She let the tears fall onto her cheeks. Mirana sighed, taking Alice's hand and sitting her down on the bed.  
"I think Hatter feels more strongly for you than either of you have realised. I believe that he is trying to make you jealous." Mirana told her and Alice sighed, looking down at her hands.  
"Well, I don't see why he would have to do that. He knows that I care for him. This just seems cruel." She sighed. Mirana embraced her and then took her back out into the party.

Hatter mixed and conversed with the crowd. But, he felt awful. He wished he could send Melanie home and apologise to Alice. He understood that he had been cruel and this was not the way to learn of her intentions.

They left without saying goodbye. Tarrant wanted to disappear into the night and not have his shame be seen by another soul.  
"I am sorry, Miss Hollinger, I do not believe that we are best suited." He said to Melanie, whilst they waited for her coach.  
"I am sorry I have not pleased you." She looked down at her feet, secretly elated.  
"I shall put a word in with your father, to ensure that you may marry who you choose." He told her and she beamed up at him in thanks.

Once she was gone, Hatter walked alone in the bitter cold night, back to his home. He was sure that he had lost everything, that Alice would be gone forever. He desperately hoped that this was not true. But, if it was, he knew he only had himself to blame. He had been foolish, ridiculously so. He had done it out of care for Alice. But he was unsure if that would make the smallest difference.

The party went on until the wee hours of the morning. Alice danced, and drank sweet berry wine and was all merry and cheer, that was she would have been, if it were not for Hatter's behaviour. Not only did he bring a date to her party, he left without saying goodbye. Alice was deeply hurt by his lack of care for her and slumped into her bed, once she was alone, and let the tears fall.

The next morning, Alice was filled with motivation. She thought she might have felt groggy after all of the wine that she had drank the night before. She prepared herself, then marched down to Hatter's house and banged her fist against the door.

Tarrant panicked. He was in a shirt and britches, rather undressed, when he heard the bang on the door.  
"Hatter, I know you're in there!" He heard Alice's voice from outside, angrier than he had ever heard her before.

Alice banged on the door again. She could smell the sweet aroma of tea. He was in there. In the end, she opened the door and found it unlocked.  
"Tarrant!" She called and heard him scurry down the stairs, pulling his braces over his shoulders.  
"Alice, I am sorry to keep you waiting, I was not dressed." He told her. She could not think about what he was saying to her, all that she could think about was her anger and her heartache.  
"I have to talk to you." She told him and he felt a lump form in his throat.  
"Why did you bring her, last night?" Her voice was small, as she continued.  
"Alice, it's not what you-"  
"I think you wanted to hurt me. But I am not sure why." She sat down, looking at her hands.  
"I saw you, with the young man." Alice felt like burning hot rage was pooling in her stomach, building up, until she felt it in her cheeks.  
"Atticus was my teacher, my tutor!" She shouted at him, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.

Hatter was taken aback. He had misread the situation completely.  
"I am sorry, I thought that maybe you did not care. I had to know." He told her.  
"You were testing me?!" She exploded.  
"Do you really think me that fickle?" She sighed, placing a hand over her mouth, to muffle a cry.

Hatter couldn't stand the see Alice this way. He got up to bring over a pot of tea, unsure how else to deal with the situation.  
"Did you know what hurt the most?" She asked him rhetorically. He shook his head.  
"The thought that you preferred her. That you wanted her." Alice knew that she was revealing too much, but she couldn't help it.

Hatter had his answer now. It seemed that Alice did have feelings for him, but it seemed now the only emotion she felt towards him was anger.  
"I think you wanted me to feel a bit of the pain you felt when I left. Well, congratulations, you succeeded." She stood, turned and left.

Hatter was left, staring that the open door. He wanted to go after her, but he knew he couldn't. But now, he knew that Alice held some form of emotion for him, and he would stop at nothing to win her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am back, after a very very long hiatus. I apologise for being gone so long. I wish I had an excuse. But, I am determined now, to finish this story. Paige xx


	5. Making Ammends

Alice had spent the evening thinking about what had happened. She felt embarrassed that she had had an outburst like that and had revealed so many of her emotions. But she had been so angry that she could not help herself.

She opened up shop, as per usual and was greeted by a Hatter, stood with a bunch of wild flowers.  
"Thank you, but I am rather busy." She took the flowers and closed the door. Hatter understood that she would not give in that easily. So, he bought another bunch and took them to her door the next day.

Five days had passed and Alice did not know where to put all of her flowers. Hatter had come every day and she was unsure how much longer he could keep up this flower charade.

Hatter knew that he would keep going to her, until she invited him in for tea. Even if he had to spend a small fortune on Alice, he would do it. Because she was worth it.

He sat with the March Hare one day, for tea.  
"Have you asked the Queen to announce your courting?" He asked.  
"Oh no, how could I do that, when she will barely accept my flowers?" He asked and the March Hare furrowed his brows for a moment.  
"I think she would rather like it." He told his friend. "You taking some action might just be the wooing that she needs." He told him and Hatter held onto this thought.

Alice opened on Monday, expecting to see Hatter at her door. Rather, she saw Lily, with her babe.  
"I wondered if we might have tea before your first patient?" Alice invited them in and set the table.  
"My first patient should not be here for another hour. So we have plenty of time."

They sat and spoke about the dancers that were coming to town and the cheese that would soon be mature and all manner of things. Until a knock at the door interrupted them.  
"Let me just get that." She smiled down at the little boy and stood to get the door.

Tarrant was determined to stay for tea with Alice today.  
"Alice, good morning." He said to her and before she could reply, he continued.  
"I see you are having tea. Might I join?" He asked. Lily turned and beamed up at the Hatter.  
"Oh yes, please do come and join us." She called him in and Alice had no choice. He walked straight past her and became besotted with the child.

Alice and Lily watched as the Hatter entertained the babe. They continued to speak about the flowers that she might plant in her garden, until Lily looked down at her watch.  
"Oh my my, we must go. Thank you so much for having us!" She called out, in a hurry.  
"Of course! Please come any time you wish!" She called out and waved as they left.

Now, it was just Alice and Hatter. It had not been this way since she had shouted at him before.  
"Alice, I need to apologise for my behaviour. I do not deserve you." He told her, looking down at his hands.  
"I do not know why you did not just come and see me." She shook her head, having a bite of her cake.  
"Alice, you do not see yourself as I do. You are a marvel and I could never be worthy of you. I could not imagine approaching you as an equal." Alice sighed, looking at Hatter now with clearer eyes.  
"Hatter, you can see from my anger the last time we spoke, that I see you very much as an equal. A woman wishes to be treated as such, Tarrant. And no matter what you think I am, I am still a woman, who wishes to be treated as such." This was the confirmation he needed. Tarrant knew that he had to go to the Queen to request the right to court Alice.

He went to the Queen straight after seeing Alice. Mirana was shocked to see Hatter in such a state of excitement.  
"Hatter, what is it?" And he came out and said it. Mirana had been waiting to have this conversation ever since Alice had returned to Wonderland.  
"You know I must speak with her first." She told him and he nodded his head in understanding. This was just the way things were.

Alice received Mirana the next day. They sat and had tea and Alice wondered if, when it was warmer, they could have something other than tea.  
"Tarrant came to me yesterday." She told Alice and watched as she nodded along, not paying all that much attention.  
"How do you feel, after the party?" She asked and Alice shrugged her shoulders.  
"He kept bringing me wildflowers, and that was nice. We had tea yesterday and he told me that he did not see himself as my equal, which made me rather sad." She told the Queen and the Queen asked why.  
"Well, I see him as quite an equal, if not superior to me. I have not lived in Wonderland long and I fear I do not understand the customs quite yet. Whereas he fits in and he knows what he is doing and he knows all of the rules. I just wish that he could see me in a way that would make it possible." She said.  
"Make what possible?" Mirana asked and Alice sighed.  
"I wish he could care for me. Somewhere deep down inside I hope for that." She said and Mirana knew then, that she must plan a large dinner in order to announce the courtship of Alice and Tarrant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am so glad that you are enjoying the continuation of this story. I don't see it being a big dramatic story. Rather a quaint, fluffy kind of tale. I thought I would let you know, so that if any of you were hoping for an adventure, I daresay this is not the story for you! Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments, it means the world to me! I know this is not as long a chapter as the last, but the length of each chapter depends on how much time I have spare in the week and this week I have not had much. I shall endeavour to write more next week!


	6. The Announcement

The dinner was set and Hatter had never felt so light in his life. It was going to be announced that he was to begin courting Alice. He knew that she might not enjoy the public nature of it. But that was just how things were done in Wonderland.

Alice was unsure why the Queen was holding a large fancy dinner in the middle of the year. There was no occasion she could think of. But any excuse to be merry was good enough for Alice.

Mirana was unsure if she should tell Alice before the dinner, that she was going to announce the courtship of her and Hatter. But Mirana loved surprises, so she decided not to tell Alice.

The tables were set and the wine had been poured and guests began to flood into the hall. Alice nodded at Hatter when she saw him and he beamed at her in a way that she could not understand. But, nevertheless, she sat down and tried to focus on anything but Tarrant.

Mirana called the crowd to a hush.  
"Please, everyone. I have an announcement to make!" The room buzzed with anticipation and Hatter began to wonder if he had made the right decision.  
"I am delighted to announce the courtship of our very own Alice, with Tarrant Hightopp!" She announced and the room exploded in applause. Mr Hollinger was the only man unhappy, throwing his napkin down in anger.

Alice felt her world grind to a halt. What was happening? Everyone was congratulating her for something she had no idea about. She felt a glaze form over her eyes and felt herself speak to Mirana, excusing herself.

She ran and ran, until she found herself in the gardens. She had not wanted this, this public display was exactly what she had hated about her world, why she had come to Wonderland in the first place. She sighed, pacing, with her head in her hands. She cared for Hatter, but this was all too fast. She couldn't understand it.

Hatter sighed when he saw Alice run out of the room. He could have gone after her, but he saw no use. He had done what he thought was right, and had still gotten in wrong. He took off his hat and sat in his seat, in the pit of despair.

It was the March Hare that went after Alice. He found her in the garden, pacing, tears streaming down her face. Thackery sighed, it had all been pressed on the girl.  
"Alice?" He gained her attention and smiled when he saw her look down at him with large, disbelieving eyes.  
"Let us sit a while." He told her and she followed him to the bench.

Alice was glad that it was Thackery who had come for her.   
"Thackery, I don't understand why everything is so hard." She told him and he asked her to explain.  
"I didn't want this. All I wanted was for Hatter to spend more time with me. All this pomp, all this attention, it is madness." She sighed.

Thackery placed a hand over hers.  
"I thought you learnt last time Alice, we're all mad here." He told her and she smiled down at him.  
"But I am not mad." She chuckled through her tears.  
"Maybe not as much as the rest of us. But you have to be a little mad to come back here." She chuckled.  
"Perhaps you are right." She shook her head, sighing.  
"Tarrant did the right thing. This is how we do things in Wonderland. He has put a lot on the line announcing a courtship with you." He told her and Alice didn't understand.  
"He has told all of Wonderland that he has the intention of one day marrying you." He told her and Alice felt herself gasp.  
"Do you really think he cares that much?" She asked him.  
"He would not have gone to the Queen if he did not." He told her. She squeezed his hand, before rushing back to the hall.

Hatter was shocked when he saw Alice enter the hall again. She made her apologies, saying she felt faint.  
"We all get that way when our courting is first announced, my dear." One of the older ladies told her and she smiled. Hatter watched her. She did not talk to him, but she also did not disregard the courtship. She nodded and said how happy the announcement made her. He sighed, wondering if maybe, for once, he had done the right thing.

Once the dancing began, after the meal, Alice pulled Hatter into a corner and looked up at him with those eyes that always made him feel guilty.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked and he looked down at his shoes.  
"It is not how things are usually done, for the woman to know." He told her. Alice was quickly realising that she had a lot to learn about Wonderland culture.  
"But you surely knew that I would not have known that." She told him and he sighed.  
"I just wanted to do things properly." He told her and she sighed.  
"I understand that. I just wish you had told me." She said and things seemed to reach an impasse.

Alice sent a sliver of a smile up to Hatter.  
"I am glad that you asked the Queen. That you took what I said seriously." She told him and he gazed down at her with deep affection in his look.  
"I always take what you say seriously Alice. I just had to tell myself that I can come to deserve you." He told her and she took his hand.  
"Well, I suppose that is good enough for now." She smiled up at him and Hatter felt himself grow light as a feather.

Mirana watched on as Alice and Tarrant made up. She was sure, if they could get on the same page, that they would be one of the finest couples in all of Wonderland. She knew that he wanted to remain traditional. But Alice was not from Wonderland, and he was going to have to adapt himself in order to truly please her.


	7. Dancers

Alice was unsure if there was anything that she needed to do after the courtship was announced. She asked Lily and she shook her head.  
"It is his job to ask you out on a courting date." She smiled in anticipation.  
"Oh, well we might be here for a long while then." They chuckled together, but ceased when Hatter knocked at the door.

He sat and sipped on his cup of tea.  
"No babe today?" He asked and Lily shook her head.  
"No today he is with Daddy, meaning I can have a little rest." She smiled and he nodded.  
"Alice I wondered if you would like to go and see the dancers in the square tomorrow?" He asked and Alice smiled.  
"Oh yes, that would be lovely Tarrant." She called him by his name and Lily raised her eyebrows and Alice smiled.  
"Lovely, then I shall pick you up at ten tomorrow morning." He told her, before standing, bowing and leaving.  
"I suppose not as long as we had thought." Lily remarked and Alice sat, in shock.

Tarrant had never felt so nervous in his life. He had mustered the courage to ask Alice, but now he had to ensure that they had a marvelous day. He felt a little faint when he saw her in her dusty rose dress, all feminine beauty. He was dressed in his pastel suit, perfect for the occasion.

Alice beamed as they walked into town. There was something so lovely about walking with Tarrant. There was no pressure for conversation, they just walked, and smiled every now and again at one another.

Alice was delighted to see that the cheeses were out. Wonderland had all kinds of cheeses that she could never find in her old home. Flavours and textures that she could not even describe. Hatter stood back and smiled as she went along the stalls, trying the different cheeses and commenting on them. Everytime that she thought she had found a favourite, she would find another. Hatter chuckled, seeing her so full of joy.

He bought them lunch and they sat on the town green, in preparation to watch the dancers.  
"It is such a wonderful day." Alice smiled, as she kicked off her shoes.  
"All the more wonderful for spending it with you." He smiled and she blushed and fell silent for a moment.  
"Hatter, what kind of music do you listen to in Wonderland?" She asked and he ran through the different instruments they had and how they could be played and who played them the best in all of Wonderland.

Alice remembered back to when she once heard a band of men from America playing a new kind of music, it was upbeat and made her want to dance. She had been told by one of the young men in London that it was called "Jazz". When she explained it to Hatter, his eyes lit up and he stated that he would very much like to hear this music.  
"I am sure they have it somewhere in Wonderland. But with how strange everything is, I would not be surprised if you played it with your toes here!" She laughed and Hatter laughed with her.

They watched the dancers together. But if Hatter was honest with himself, he preferred watching Alice's reaction than the dancers themselves. She knew that he was looking, but kept her attention on the performers.

They walked together after the performance.  
"I don't think I have ever simply walked in Wonderland. I have always been on my way to somewhere." Alice mused and Hatter thought to himself that this was very sad indeed.  
"Without you, Alice, none of us would be here. I think you forget that." He told her and she looked at the ground as she blushed.  
"Well that isn't true." She shook her head.  
"Yes Alice, it is. If you hadn't defeated the Gabberwake then we would have all perished." He told her and she sighed, accepting his compliment.  
"I hope I never have to do that again. I want an easy life from now on." She told him and Hatter smiled.  
"I can give you that, Alice. I can give you a simple life, filled with trips and pleasure and tea!" He felt himself run away with his thought, and felt a little embarrassed. But Alice smiled up at him.  
"I would like that. I have never really wanted to be with someone before. I mean share a great deal of my time with them. But when I left Wonderland Hatter, I missed you the most." She told him and he felt his heart flutter.  
"It was a sad time for me, Alice. I never wanted you to leave. But I understand that in order to stay you had to come back of your own free will."

Alice sighed as she decided to open up with Tarrant.  
"It was so hard. You see, I am from my world and in my world there is a way of doing things. If a young woman is not married, she is an outcast, a victim of cruel jokes, and I couldn't have that." She shook her head and Hatter felt pain for her.  
"So I thought I must forget about this place and marry. But then I went home and found that the men there, they do not understand me. They wanted to cage me, they wanted me as a pretty thing to keep and show to their friends and I am not that woman."

Hatter knew that he was going to give Alice everything that she wanted, let her be whoever she wanted to be.  
"My Father, he promised me to a man. I was going to be married. But then my parents were killed." Hatter gasped in shock and placed his hand over Alice's.  
"I know that I should be dreadfully sad. But I was not so close with my parents, and my Father had insisted that I marry this man, this beast twice my age. He was wealthy and had already had another wife, a wife who was notorious for keeping quiet while he went off with his mistresses." She chuckled, shaking her head.  
"Alice, I am so sorry." He told her and she sighed.  
"It was awful, the idea of having to marry that man, that I would have to share his bed and his home." She shook her head, wrinkling her nose up.

Hatter understood when Alice told him that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. So, he took her to the local tavern and they sat for a meal.  
"My parents have moved close again. They are only a half an hour walk from the town square." He told her and she smiled, glad that Hatter had been reunited with his family.  
"That is wonderful." She smiled down, into her glass of apple juice.

They ate a delicious meal and Alice was rather stuffed as they walked back to her home.  
"I thought maybe that we could have a game of croquet with Thackery tomorrow?" He asked her and she smiled up at him.  
"I would enjoy that, very much." She told him and he blushed as she took a step forward.  
"Today has been truly wonderful, Hatter. Thank you." She pecked him on the cheek and his whole body froze.  
"Until tomorrow!" He called and she chuckled, closing the door.

Alice had never imagined it, but she was beginning to fall for Tarrant. He was such a wonderful listener and he was truly devoted to her. She fell asleep with that giddy, light feeling that she had not felt fully before.


	8. The First Kiss

The next day, Hatter awoke early and pressed his bright orange suit. He could not wait to see Alice today. He still felt her kiss on his cheek from the night before and he hoped that she might kiss him again today.

Alice stood and looked down at her dresses. She had made several trips to the dressmaker since she arrived in wonderland and she still had many dresses that she had never worn. Now, she was stuck between a lovely white number and bright red dress. The red called to her, as it was a lovely day and she always felt like wearing colour when the weather was out. So, she decided to bite the bullet and pull on the red dress, tying it tightly around her waist.

Hatter knocked upon her door bright and early, ready for croquet. He heard her rushing down the stairs.  
"One minute!" She called out and Hatter smiled to himself, the thought of her bustling around amusing him. He felt a breath catch in his throat as Alice opened the door, tying a red ribbon in her hair. She was dressed in scarlet and smiled up at him, her cheeks rosy with blush.

Alice smiled down at Hatter's attire. She wondered what they must look like, he dressed in bright orange and she in red, as if they had co-ordinated. It was a hot summer's day and Alice beamed as they walked along the hot cobbles and she felt the heat through the soles of her shoes.

Thackery was waiting for them on the green. He was rather glad when Tarrant had told him that Alice had accepted his invitation, because Hatter was no fun when he was down and Alice always brought a light to any party.

When he saw them, he couldn't help but chuckle. They looked like a flame split between two people, one in red and one in orange. He noted how they smiled to one another.  
"Good day!" He called them over and Alice beamed and took off ahead of Hatter.  
"Oh isn't it a wonderful day to be playing croquet?" She called out and he chuckled.  
"Why yes, I suppose it is. It is a touch too hot for me. But we shall look past it." Thackery professed and they all went together to collect their flamingos together.

Hatter took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.  
"Of course, Alice, you must have this one, because it has the finest feathers and the kindest temperament." Hatter announced and Alice blushed while Thackery passed it to her.  
"Tarrant, I insist that you begin, and not just because you have the grumpiest flamingo." Alice chuckled as the flamingo glared up at her.  
"I suppose I should go before he nips me!" Hatter took a swing and missed by a mile.  
"Oh my, today is most definitely not my lucky day!" He cried out.

Alice stood next and poised herself to swing. Her flamingo smiled up at her and her ball passed straight through.  
"Oh, I daresay I have improved since last time." She chuckled and Hatter smiled, whilst cursing his bird.

Alice could have made it around three times by the time that Tarrant had made it halfway.  
"You may borrow my bird if you would like, Hatter?" Alice asked and he huffed, not wanting to fail in front of her.  
"No Alice, I will be quite alright, thank you." Hatter declined and Thackery called out.  
"Oh for goodness sake! Let's just have tea." Hatter rather liked the sound of tea, for it was something that he could do better than anyone he knew.

Alice smiled as she watched Tarrant pout. There was something rather sweet and charming about it. But, when they sat down to have tea, Alice saw something change in Hatter. He perked up and took his hat off, and smiled over to her in a kind of apology.

Tea was simply marvelous. Alice wondered what she had done with so little tea in her world. Of course they did tea, but not like they did it in wonderland. She looked over at Hatter while he poured her a cup and she smiled, seeing him concentrate.

They sang songs and played games and had a merry old time and the mean flamingo was quite forgotten about. When Hatter was walking Alice back to her home, she had a thought.  
"Hatter, would you like to come in for dinner?" Hatter felt his breath catch in his throat.  
"Why yes Alice, that would be delightful." He beamed down to her and she smiled, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks.

Hatter sat and watched as Alice boiled vegetables and brewed a stew.  
"I never knew that you were a cook, Alice!" He called out to her. Alice sighed.  
"Well, when you live on your own, you have to be!" She called out in reply and he sighed, a little sad at her response.

Alice and Hatter sat on the large chairs she owned and slurped on the stew.  
"This is delicious, Alice. Thank you very much!" He complimented her and watched as she blushed again.  
"Thank you very much." She smiled, taking his bowl from him.  
"I should be going-  
"No, stay?" She asked him and he hadn't the slightest idea how to answer.  
"It's just, living alone, the nights can get a little lonely." She told him and Hatter felt his heart yearn for Alice.  
"Of course." He told her and she sighed a happy sigh.

Alice read to Hatter, as he sat and enjoyed her light, beautiful voice and her animated tone. He rejoiced at every laugh and every cry out for a character. He had to admit to himself, on this warm summer evening, that he loved Alice and that was why he had missed her so much and had been so angry when she had left. He had thought himself only preoccupied to like her. But now, it all seemed so much deeper than that. He didn't want to leave her. But he knew he had to.

They stood in the doorway together and Alice smiled up at Tarrant.  
"Thank you, for staying with me tonight. It really meant the world." She told him and that was the moment that Tarrant had built enough courage to take off his hat and kiss her.

Alice felt valiant as she kissed Hatter, it was a moment of release, a moment of "finally". His lips were soft, but not as tentative as she had imagined. She managed to keep up with him and gasped when he let her go.  
"Goodnight Alice." He bid her farewell, before turning and leaving, without another word, scared that he would spoil such an utterly perfect moment.


	9. Lodging

The summer sun was setting on wonderland. Alice loved watching the leaves turn from green to various shades of red and orange, before falling on the ground in a variety of shades. 

Hatter was always busy at this time of the year. People were ordering hats, ready for winter. He spent all day in his workshop, and slept the whole night through, exhausted. His favourite days were those where he could go to see Alice. They would walk in the park, or she would cook him dinner and they would talk. Hatter would talk about his new designs and Alice would talk about the flowers that she was planning on growing in her garden. Hatter had kissed her a handful of times, but he wanted to kiss her more, to hold her. He had urges that he found hard to hold back. 

Alice was looking forward to the harvest party. She could see Mirana for the first time in a long while and she was told that there was always such merriment in the palace at the harvest.

Hatter had been working on his outfit for a month before the harvest festival. He wanted to scream autumn, in shades of umber and burgundy. He wanted to be the best dressed there, not only to promote his business, he also wanted to look good for Alice. They had been courting for a while now and he wondered when he would get the opportunity to make things more permanent, to see her more often.

Alice tied her dress around her waist and gazed at herself in the mirror. If her mother could see her now, she chuckled. She had done it, she had gone to wonderland and promised herself to never go back. She had Lily, and the Queen and Hatter; Tarrant was the one who played most on her mind. She so enjoyed her time with him and she still could not quite believe that she was falling for him, Hatter, who had been her closest ally in Wonderland. She blushed, thinking about it. She was so excited to see him and to dance with him and to laugh with him. She shook her head as her mind ran away with babbling thoughts of romance. 

The band played softly as everyone began arriving. Mirana adored the feeling that fell over wonderland during the harvest. There was such merriment and contentedness, knowing that the families of the land were going to be fed and healthy.

Mirana saw Alice and called out to her. Her hair was wrapped around her head in braids and she wore a pretty orange dress that fell off of her shoulders.  
“I am so glad to be here!” Alice embraced Mirana and the Queen told her that she was so happy that she had come.

Because Alice had turned up before Hatter, Mirana had time to chat with her about how the courting was going.  
“Oh goodness, I really am happy.” Alice told her and Mirana could see that she was telling the truth from the smile that shone with love.   
“I am so happy. Well, maybe you are ready to take the next step?” She planted the seed and Alice wondered how all of this worked, as it seemed to be nothing like her world.  
“Here in Wonderland, we spend time living with one another before we arrange a marriage. It would not shock me if Tarrant asked you to live with him for a while.” She told Alice.   
“Could he not live with me?” She asked, before thinking and Mirana laughed.  
“Yes, it could work that way. I am guessing that you have no objection to this, then?” She asked and Alice blushed a deep shade of scarlett.  
“It can be lonely, living on your own. It would be lovely to have someone to be with, especially Hatter.” She smiled down at her hands and Mirana was so joyful to see her so excited and happy. 

When Tarrant arrived, the whole room fell silent, until whispers of bewilderment and awe arose. Alice smiled when she saw him, Hatter always did know how to dress, but this time he had really outdone himself. Alice felt herself quite the luckiest woman in the room. She blushed as he approached her and bowed before her.  
“Alice, you look radiant.” He told her, taking her hand. Everyone was listening, and Alice felt her cheeks burn up.  
“You know that you are the best dressed here, Tarrant.” She chuckled, and Hatter shook his head, lacing his arm in hers.

The music began and Tarrant flung Alice around the dancefloor, like a rag doll. She cried out with joy and pleasure and Hatter had never heard such a glorious sound as Alice crying out. They sat down for tea, after their dance and Hatter removed his hat and looked at Alice, truly looked at her.  
“You are so wonderful.” He told her out of nowhere and watched as her cheeks became a deep shade of red.  
“Oh Hatter, you are too kind.” She shook her head and he placed a hand over her hand.  
“No, I think I am being just kind enough.” He smiled down at her, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Alice sat back and smiled as Hatter danced with Mirana. He was gentler with the Queen, not wanting to put her out of sorts.   
“He really is smitten, you know?” Lilly told her as they watched.  
“Oh I don’t know. It is just how Hatter is.” She brushed it off, but Lily shook her head.  
“No, I have never seen Hatter this way. I think he is really rather serious about you.” She told Alice and she wondered what that meant for her. Was she serious about Hatter? She couldn’t see herself building a life with anyone else. But she had come to Wonderland to move away from the building of a family, the chains of children and marriage. But, with Hatter, it didn’t seem as if they were chains. She felt happy at the thought of one day having a family with him. But she could not, would not, indulge in such thoughts until she was sure that Hatter felt the same way.

Tarrant swayed with the Queen in a waltz.  
“So, when are you going to ask her?” She asked him and watched as he blushed underneath his powder.  
“I don’t think Alice is ready for that step, moving out of her home.” He shook his head.  
“Why must she move out of her home? Could you not build and decorate her home together?” She asked and Hatter found himself drifting off into thought. Would he live with Alice above the physicians? He did not know. He had always thought of her moving into his home. But, he supposed that it could work either way.  
“Do you truly think she is ready?” He asked her and Mirana smiled up at him, seeing him so nervous.  
“Yes, yes I do.”

Hatter and Alice were both nervous as they sat together. Both unsure of how the other felt, how intense those feelings were. Neither wanted to embarrass themselves, but Hatter decided that he was the man, and it was his duty.  
“Alice.” He began, taking a long break, while she looked up at him with wide, doe eyes.  
“Yes Hatter?” She asked and he felt himself sweat a little, despite the weather having turned.  
“I wondered how you felt about us, Alice. How you felt about spending time with me?” He asked and she smiled up at him for a moment.  
“I love spending time with you, Tarrant. Sometimes I feel that there aren’t enough hours in the day to spend with you.” She smiled down at her hands and that was all that Tarrant had to hear.  
“Alice, in Wonderland, before a couple are to be wed, they must live together.” He told her and she nodded her head. He thought this was all going rather splendidly. So, in for a penny, in for a pound!  
“Alice, I was wondering if you would like to take that step with me? We could live at my house, or at yours, I really don’t mind, whatever-” Alice stopped him from panicking, by placing her hand over his.  
“Tarrant, calm down. I would love to, and we can move into your place, because I know that is where you like to be.” And just like that, Alice had agreed to take the next step.

Tarrant pulled her onto the dancefloor and threw her around like he had never done before. He was so joyful, so happy that Alice was going to be around him all the time. She could be a hat model for him, she was far pretty enough. And when he thought about them cooking together, he smiled for all of Wonderland to see, and when he thought about them going to bed together, he blushed for only he and Alice to see.   
“They look happy.” The March Hare spotted and Mirana smiled to herself.  
“I do believe that Alice shall be lodging with Hatter from now on.” And the people around gasped and began applauding and Hatter and Alice laughed, both blushing, both absolutely happy.


	10. Moving Together

Hatter walked along with a case under each arm, as Alice walked along with a few pots.  
“Hatter, are you sure you wouldn’t like me to take some-”  
“No Alice, I am quite fine, thank you.” He interrupted her. Alice could see that he was showing off in front of her and she didn’t mind so much, so long as it kept him happy.

It all seemed to sink in when Alice was stood in the living room of Hatter’s home. It was all so wonderfully organised and decorated, Alice couldn’t quite imagine anyone lived here. She sat down on the orange sofa, while Hatter made a pot of tea.  
“Maybe we could get a cat? I remember you saying that you were fond of them.” Alice thought back to Tina. It was true, she did adore cats, and she was sure that it would be wonderful to own a cat with Hatter. She sat and pondered what colour cat she might like, as Hatter poured the tea.

They discussed the logistics of their party. Apparently, it was customary to have a party when a couple begin living together. Hatter wanted a big, fancy shindig. But Alice wanted a smaller affair, with the people they knew and cared for. Hatter had to grit his teeth, but he allowed her this. He was sure that she would allow a little more wiggle room for the wedding, and he had to keep his hopes on that. 

Alice hung up her dresses in Hatter’s wardrobe and chuckled, thinking she was the only woman in all of Wonderland who had fewer clothes than the man she lived with. They sat down to dinner and Alice sighed, as quietly as she could, but Hatter still heard.  
“It will get easier, I promise. I am sure that you will forget about your old place, once they get a new physician in.” Alice felt her world grind to a halt. A new physician? She had no idea what he meant, so she asked him.  
“Well of course, you cannot continue to work, once we have a family.” Hatter shook his head, as he brought another spoonful of soup up to his lips. Alice couldn’t blieve what she was hearing. This was the reason that she had left her world, so that she might have some freedom. But it seemed that Hatter was planning on taking that away.  
“I intend to keep working as long as Wonderland needs me.” She set him straight.  
“But Alice, what about when children come along?” Alice felt her face flush with anxiety, this was all moving too fast.  
“I shall still work then, perhaps fewer hours, but I will still work. I cannot believe that you want me to sit at home and do nothing!” Alice was impassioned now. She was furiously upset. 

Hatter looked up at Alice with confusion on his face. He could not understand why she was so angry.  
“The bloody reason I left my own world was so that I could have a life, a job, something of my own. Not just a husband who orders me around and makes me pop out children every nine months!” She shook her head.  
“Perhaps we have moved too fast.” She stood and Hatter began to panic.  
“Alice no, we can discuss this.” He shook his head, frantic.  
“No, there is no discussion to be had. I am going to go and stay at my home, maybe you can have some time to think.” Alice stood and left him alone. Hatter couldn’t understand what he had done wrong. It was usual for women to leave their jobs once they settled down. But, he was learning the Alice was not the usual woman. It was the reasons that he loved her so much that were making her so hard to love.

Alice sat in her armchair and stared at nothing in particular. She felt her lower lip wobble. She had never thought that Hatter would say such things so calmly, without any thought. She shook her head and took herself to bed. There was nothing left to say, or think about, at least not tonight. So she laid her head against her pillow and let one tear fall.

Hatter couldn’t sleep, he didn’t know what to do. He decided that he had to speak to another powerful woman, to someone like Alice, so he could know what to do.

He found himself at the palace. It was known that Mirana was not prepared to marry a man who would possess her or belittle her, so Hatter thought she would be the perfect person to seek advice from.  
“Oh Hatter, why did you say that?” She asked, shaking her head.  
“But, your Majesty, you know that is how things are usually done.” He pleaded to her and she sighed.  
“Yes, but surely you knew that Alice was not going to give up her vocation?” She asked him and he felt his face turn pink.  
“I didn’t know, I thought maybe she would want to give it up, to be a mother.” He admitted and Mirana shook her head.  
“Maybe she would have, but you cannot push Alice into that decision, she must make it herself.” Mirana told him.  
“What is to be done?” He asked her and Mirana thought for a moment.  
“You must go and talk to her. Explain how you feel. It is the only way.” She told him and Hatter sighed, knowing that she was right.

Alice didn’t want to answer the door when she heard the knock. She knew that it would be Hatter. But, it would be rude not to speak with him, so she let him in. They sat in silence, sat opposite one another.  
“Alice, I need to apologise. I keep forgetting that you are not a normal woman from Wonderland.” He told her and looked down at his hands.  
“Is that what you want me to be?” Alice asked and Hatter shook his head.  
“No, Alice, not at all, else I would be with one of the normal women. I am just trying so hard to do this right, but I am unsure how when our relations defy tradition.” Alice understood, there was no rulebook for her, or what she wanted in life.  
“Hatter, all I want is for you to ask me what I want. Not to tell me.” She told him and he nodded,  
“Yes, I should have never imposed the idea of children on you, it is not fair.” He told her and she sighed, seeing how upset he was.  
“Hatter, this is not going to be easy, because I am not prepared to sit at home and look after countless children. I do want to get married, and I do want children, but I also want to continue with my profession, my career.” She told him and he nodded.  
“Then that is what you shall have.” He told her and she could see, looking into his eyes, that he meant it.

That night they slept in Hatter’s bed for the first time and Hatter smiled, feeling her warmth beside him. He knew now that the key to happiness with Alice was communication, and he was determined to communicate with her about everything. Because the only thing that he wanted was for Alice to be happy.


	11. Settling Down

Alice found that with every passing day, Hatter's house became her home. They would wake up together, they would have breakfast. Then she would go to the physicians and he would go the hat shop and they would work. Alice didn't find herself thinking an awful lot about Hatter at work. This was because she knew, when she got home, that he would be there, making tea for her.

She had never been a fan of routine. But this routine seemed to suit Alice. She found this life easy. She would cook with Hatter and then they would either read, or they would talk, or they would play a game of chess. Then, when they night became late, they would return to sleep. This was the time that Alice savoured the most, when Hatter had his arms around her, nuzzled into her neck. He had let her braid his hair, as it tickled her during her sleep and she found this to be a very relaxing task.

Their domestic bliss seemed to be the talk of Wonderland, and it seemed a lot of people thought it was not going to work, that they were two very strong characters, and making it work could be tricky. But they had defied most people's expectations and they made each other very happy.

Hatter could not have been in more bliss. Alice was such a wonderful addition to his life. Seeing her waltz about cooking and cleaning, and watching her read was the most joyful activity for Hatter. He loved when she braided his hair, and he returned the favour by washing her hair every weekend. He adored the intimacy of this act.

This was the only kind of intimacy that they had. Hatter was unsure what the customs were in Alice's land, but there were no strict rules about intimacy once a couple were living with one another. He had urges, when he would lay with Alice, and he was sure that she felt them as he laid, pressed against her. But, she had never pulled away, or been uncomfortable with it, and this was a very good sign for Hatter.

Their evenings recently had been filled with planning their party. They had agreed to have a small affair, by Alice's request. They were going to have games in the garden, food in the living room and tea, lots of tea. Hatter rather liked the sound of so much tea, so he counted down the days before he could welcome his guests.

Alice smoothed her hair one final time before the first guest arrived. It was the March Hare. Thackery came in and for a short while, it was just like any other tea party. But then, more and more people began to arrive and the outdoor games had begun, while Alice was taking tea with Mirana and Hatter was playing a game of chess. Everything became very hectic very quickly.

However, all of the comotion came to a halt when Mirana called for a toast.  
"A toast to this wonderful couple, who have passed through worlds to find one another. May we offer them peace and bliss." Everyone toasted and Hatter and Alice shared a look.

Alice answered questions as to when they were getting married rather coyly, stating she was unsure. Hatter loved a party, but he was glad when almost everyone was gone. He saw how uncomfortable the crowds made Alice. So he was glad to when it was back to just them, cooking dinner, for the select few guests who had stayed.

They laid together that night Alice sighed.  
"I like it far better when it is just you and I." She told him and he squeezed her a little tighter.  
"I think I am beginning to feel the same way." Hatter told her and she smiled.  
"Well, the next time we need a party is for the wedding and that won't be for a little while. So, it is just you and I until then." She told him and he smiled at the thought, not being able to imagine a person he would like to be with more than Alice.


	12. Winter Wonderland

Alice loved the winter months, and as it got colder and colder in Wonderland, she couldn't wait for Christmas. That was one thing she missed about her home: Christmas, giving gifts, the trees, the food. But, when she told Hatter about it, he had never heard of Christmas.

Alice supposed it was not all that strange that he had never heard about a christian holiday, because christianity didn't exist in Wonderland. She sighed, saying goodbye to her christmas cheer, wondering if there was any way that she could maybe find a tree, at least.

It broke Hatter's heart, to see Alice miss her home so much. She had never spoke about missing home until now. She smiled as she spoke of roasted nuts and carols that they would sing and the turkey on Christmas day. She told him that it was the 25th day of the final month of the year. So Hatter only had just over a month to try and sort something out for Alice.

He asked his closest friends, and none of them had heard anything like this Christmas. That was until he spoke to Mirana.  
"Oh my, it has been years since I celebrated the winter solstice like that. I haven't since Father passed." Mirana's Father was like Alice, from another world, and Mirana told Hatter that he celebrated a similar holiday, where they would have trees and food and singing, she even remembered some of the songs. Hatter was so glad that someone else had an idea as to what Alice was talking about.  
"I don't want her to miss out. I want her to have the joy that this holiday seems to bring her." He told Mirana and she smiled, seeing how much Hatter loved Alice.  
"I don't have much time, I need to get back to the shop." He told her. Hatter had been the busiest he had been in a long while, making hats. He hoped that this increase in sales meant that he and Alice could have the wedding she deserved.

Mirana wondered if it would be nice to bring a little Christmas to Wonderland. She had never thought of doing it before. But, now that she had someone else who appreciated Christmas, it might just be worth it.  
"I think we will turn Wonderland into a Christmas town, this year." Mirana told Hatter and he had never been so happy with one of her decisions before.

Alice had been to the tailors many times, to collect coats and thicker dresses. Wonderland winters really were colder than those that she was used to. Hatter was working so hard, that at the end of the day, she would cook him a meal and comb his hair. They would both be peaceful, but tired. Because the people of Wonderland were not as well as they had been in the summer sun. The winter gets all with colds and flus, and Alice had to deal with all of them.

Mirana had been planning, behind the scenes, buying a massive tree and having her men decorate it in the way she remembered her father decorating it. She ordered her chefs to begin preparing roasted nuts and turkey and other delights that she remembered. But, she made sure not to tell anyone, in fear that it would get back to Alice.

The countdown came and Alice wished she had brought some of her ornaments with her, to place in Hatter's home.  
"Mirana said that she is having a party in the square this evening, let's go." Hatter told her and Alice was excited to wear her new red coat, with a red ribbon in her hair.

Hatter knew that this would be the moment, when Alice was surrounded by things that she loved. He had invited his family to come and meet her, and when the time was right, he was going to ask her to marry him. He had never been so happy before, and he hoped, more than anything, that Alice would like the ring that he had picked. It was delicate, made of gold, with a small diamond in the centre. Beautiful and delicate, just like Alice.

No one had ever seen anything like it, as they congregated in the town square. There stood a massive tree, larger than anyone had ever seen and Mirana stood, dressed all in white, with the most glorious smile on her face.

Alice and Hatter walked, arm in arm, into the town square. Alice couldn't imagine what Mirana had planned, but when she saw a glimpse of the tree, she stopped in her tracks. Hatter looked to her and asked if she was alright.  
"Hatter, you got me a christmas tree?!" She asked, tears spilling down her cheeks.  
"Is it right?" He asked, nervous that they may not have gotten the right kind of tree.  
"Yes, yes it is right." She nodded, a gloved hand over her face.

Mirana smiled, as she saw Alice wiping away happy tears. But, not only that, she was so happy to see the people of Wonderland excited for this new tradition.  
"It is not everyday in Wonderland, that we take on a new tradition!" Mirana announced.  
"But the christmas tree is one that we can all enjoy!" She announced and the whole town ooed and ahhed as the solar lights were turned on. The whole tree was illuminated and Alice placed a hand over her mouth and shook her head.  
"You did all of this?" She asked and Hatter shook his head.  
"It was Mirana. I was just the one who asked for it." He told her and chuckled when she flung herself into his arms.  
"Thank you." She whispered into his ear and it was all worth it.

Once the music started, and the games began, Alice was introduced to Hatter's family.  
"Alice, this is my Mother and my Father." She shook both their hands and they smiled down at her.  
"And this is my little sister." He told Alice and Genevieve stuck her tongue out at Tarrant.  
"Not so little anymore." She came back and Alice laughed, shaking her hand.

Alice walked with Tarrant's Mother, whilst the boys and Genevieve played a ball game.  
"It must have been so hard, leaving your life?" She asked and Alice nodded.  
"Yes, in a way, I suppose. But I had never seen it as my life. It was more a life that others were trying to live for me." She explained and Mrs Hightop nodded.  
"Here I am free, to live how I wish, to love who I love, without anyone saying it is wrong." She smiled and Mrs Hightop smiled too.  
"He always loved you. From the first time he came home after meeting you, I could see it." She told Alice. Alice looked up in shock and Mrs Hightop nodded.  
"It was the hardest thing I have ever done, leaving him." She told her and Mrs Hightop took her hand.  
"We all have to find our way, so long as we get to where we need to be, the rest doesn't matter so much." She told Alice and Alice placed her hand over Mrs Hightop's and decided that they were going to get along very well indeed.

Tarrant felt his breath hitch when he saw Alice and his Mother holding hands. He had always dreamt that they might get along, but this was more than he could have dreamt of. He smiled as his Mother passed Alice over and he led her to the tree.  
"Alice, I never want to feel like you are missing your world." He told her and Alice shook her head.  
"I could never miss my world with you." She told him and he blushed.  
"Alice, I have never felt this way before, never loved this way before, it all feels so impossible." He told her, shaking his head.  
"Nothing is impossible Hatter, I believe as many as six impossible things before breakfast sometimes." She told him and he chuckled.  
"Well I daresay it is time for a seventh, Alice." He told her, lowering himself onto one knee.  
"Alice, you make the impossible possible everyday. Is there any chance that you could make the impossibility of being my wife, just a little more possible?" He asked, opening the box.

Alice looked down at the ring and felt her lower lip begin to quiver.  
"Oh Tarrant." She placed a hand over her face.  
"Yes!" She answered in the shortest and sweetest way possible. She had not noticed that everyone had been watching, until she heard the cheers. Hatter slid the ring onto her finger and swept Alice up in an embrace, spinning her around, her feet flinging around in the air.  
"I love you." She whispered to him and he smiled down at her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
"And I will never stop." He told her, in the illumination of the christmas tree.


	13. The End

Spring came and Alice was taken over by wedding plans. She had never thought that she would be one for a big wedding. But, she was actually rather looking forward to it. Almost every man, woman and child from Wonderland had been invited, and it was to take place in the palace, on the insistence of Mirana.

Hatter could not believe how lucky he was everyday, when he awoke to Alice, looking over and seeing her finger, adorned with his ring. She was going to be his wife, she was going to walk down the aisle to meet him. It was too much to handle. He had dreamt of this since the first time that he had met her, and had her for tea, and every time that he imagined her in white, he thought he might cry.

Lily had been a massive help in the planning. She had helped Alice pick the flowers, and the choir, and the adornments. But the food was left down to Hatter. She knew that there was going to be so many varieties of tea, that it would make her head swoon. But, it was Tarrant, and he loved tea, so he could have tea.

Lily had never been able to have a large wedding. Her family were not wealthy enough. So, to be able to take part in the biggest wedding of the year, that was an honour.

Alice kept working at the physicians, until the day before the wedding, when she was whisked off by Lily, to an undisclosed place, to make sure that Tarrant would not see her the day before the wedding. Alice felt her head go a little dizzy, thinking about walking down the aisle the next day.  
"I cannot believe that I am going to be with him forever!" She told Lily, who placed a hand on her knee.  
"We all get scared, the night before. But I have never seen a love like you two have. So, if anyone can make it, it is you two." She told her and Alice chuckled, nodding.

Tarrant had Thackery with him the day before his wedding. He got a fresh haircut, a clean shave, anything to make himself look his best for Alice.  
"This is going to be the best day of my life." He told Thackery, who agreed that it was going to be a beautiful day.  
"And then you go to the country together, for two weeks. That will be so wonderful." He told Hatter and Tarrant smiled, unable to contain his joy at the idea of being alone with Alice for two whole weeks.

Neither one could sleep the night before. Alice laid awake and chatted with Lily about what married life was going to be like, and Tarrant laid in his double bed and missed Alice. He couldn't wait to have her back in his arms.

Mirana ran a military operation the morning of the wedding, making sure that all of the flowers were in the right place and that they had enough chairs for everyone. She was going to be the one performing the ceremony, it was only right, for all that Alice had done for Wonderland, and Mirana wanted it to be perfect.

Lily stood back and looked at Alice, her mouth agape.  
"I have never seen the likes." She told her. Her dress was long, with her shoulders exposed. Her hair was softly curled around her face and her viel fell in waves that cascaded down her back. Alice looked in the mirror and smiled, she would have never been able to wear something like this in her world. She would have been a high collar, white lace, no style, no flair. She wanted to look her best for Hatter and Lily assured her she did.

Hatter smiled, looking at himself in his black suit. He had forgon a hat for this occasion. He wanted to be Tarrant today, not the Hatter. So, he wore his hair in two braids, how Alice liked in and he thought he looked rather dapper.  
"Oh you look marvelous!" Thackery told him and Hatter grinned, before beginning the walk to the palace.

The men waited for him, outside of his house. He would walk behind every man who was going to be at the ceremony, it was a good luck measure, every man going before him. Hatter walked with pride, with Thackery at his side. He savoured every moment, knowing that this was going to be the best day of his life.

Alice jumped up when her carriage arrived.  
"Are you ready?" Lily asked and she nodded.  
"As I'll ever be." They both hopped into the carriage and Alice watched Wonderland go by as she stared out the window.  
"This is going to be the wedding of the year." Lily told Alice and she smiled.  
"Unless the Queen gets married." She chuckled and Lily nodded.  
"Yes, unless the Queen decides to get married." They rode in silence after that and when they pulled up to the palace, Alice felt her hands become moist.  
"You can do this." Lily told her and she nodded, taking her hand.

Hatter could not stand the anticipation. The palace looked beautiful, he had never seen a place look so grand. He waited for Alice, padding from one foot to another.  
"Calm down, everything will be fine." Thackery told him and he nodded.  
"Turn around man, here she comes." He told him and Tarrant felt his breath leave him as he turned.

Alice took Lily's arm and walked up the stairs of the palace. When they got to the entrance, the music began and Alice took a deep breath.

Everyone gasped as they saw Alice enter. She looked like an angel. Tarrant had to pull a handkerchief from his blazer, feeling tears stream down his face. He had never seen anyone look like Alice did in that moment. It was as if every bit of beauty in the world had been reserved for her.

Alice could not believe how beautiful the church looked. She took her time to take everything in, not wanting to miss anything. When she saw Tarrant, the widest smile came to her face. He had done his hair as she liked and there was no hat. Today, he was not the Hatter, and she was not Alice. They were just two people madly in love.

Once Alice reached Tarrant, Lily passed her over and everyone sat. Mirana began reading the vows, but Alice couldn't hear them. All that she could think about was Tarrant, and spending her life with him. When Mirana asked if she would, Alice replied that she would, no real idea what she was agreeing to.

Tarrant savoured every vow, every word. But he wanted it to all go quicker, for Mirana to say that they were man and wife. When she finally did, Tarrant pulled Alice into his arms and place a long, loving kiss to her lips, and it was as if time had stood still, as if every thought and emotion from all of the years he had known Alice came together.

The crowd roared, most for the eternal love that was being celebrated, and some for the fact that this now meant food. Alice and Tarrant spent a moment alone, before being pulled into the crowd. In that moment, they placed their foreheads together and took a moment.  
"I love you so much." Alice told him and Tarrant kissed her forehead in response.

Once the party began, it truly began. There was enough food to feed everyone twice and Alice and Tarrant cut the cake, to the delight of the crowd. People played games and danced and admired the newly wedded couple.

Tarrant's mother gifted Alice with a necklace.  
"I wore this when I was pregnant with Tarrant. I hope that it brings you luck." She told her and Alice smiled so fondly knowing now that she was going to have a family.

Tarrant spun Alice around in slow, small circles on the dancefloor, and everything was peaceful, for one moment, everything was peaceful. Then the carriage turned up for the honeymoon and Alice and Tarrant were rushed out into the carriage and were whisked away, with congratulations.

Finally, they were alone. Alice leant her head against Tarrants shoulder and they enjoyed the silence for a moment.  
"I always knew that I would return to you, from the moment that I left." Alice told him and he lifted her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
"I never left you my love, I went with you. When you returned, it was not only you that was returning, but my true self." He told her.  
"That is impossible." She told him.  
"That can be the first impossible thing that you believe in our marriage." He told her and she chuckled.  
"And I cannot wait for countless more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end, guys. This is so different to anything I have written before and I have loved it so much! I sincerely hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am now moving onto writing my own novel, to be published under my own name. If you would like to be a beta reader, plaease PM me. Thank you all so much for coming on the journey with me. Believe impossible things!


End file.
